Respite?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry and Dempsey have been through so much together. Would a simple weekend away be what they need to reconnect? Who would want to spoil it for them? And why? Seems there really is no respite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Dempsey and Makepeace. All copyright belongs to LWT (ITV) and the original writers. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1 The Great Escape

Dempsey walked towards the car as the rain began to bounce off the pavement. All he wanted was a nice, calm and quiet weekend away with his fiancé. Getting Harry to agree had been easy; getting her to leave her desk had been a bit trickier.

"Did you file that report?" Harry fished her car keys out of her jeans. Dempsey rolled his eyes.

"It's on the desk. It's ok. Chas will pick it up." He took the car keys from her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Dempsey."

"Oh come on Makepeace! One weekend. You, me. No psycho killers, armed robbers or people who wanna kill us." He held open the passenger side door for her. Harry stepped towards him. He held her gaze as she silently challenged him. "One weekend. You. Me. Country air, nowhere else to be, beautiful scenery."

"Beautiful scenery?" She held his gaze.

"It will be where I'm looking." He stepped forward. "Harry, after everything. After all the bad stuff that's happened maybe we deserve some peace. Even if it is only forty eight hours."

Harry smiled, knowing it was only her that got to see the softer side of the 'infernal yank' as Spikings called him. He touched her blonde hair, brushing it away from her face as her eyes closed.

"Tell me where we are going."

"No."

"James."

"It's a surprise." Dempsey kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on, Princess. Trust me."

She rolled her eyes as he stepped back.

"I do. You know that."

"Cmon." He stepped around the car, climbing into the driver side of the car. Harry got into the passenger seat of her car, hoping Dempsey was not taking them on a wild goose chase. He started the engine, unaware they were being watched.

Xxxxx

A/N should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Peace?

Harry hadn't realised how tired she was as Dempsey drove away from the centre of London. The past six months had been relentless, so she had jumped at the idea of a break, however brief. Only now she was unable to stop thinking about all the work that had to be done. The armed robbers in Soho were still in the system and she knew Spikings would not be happy if her report wasn't on his desk before the CPS sent someone to see it. She yawned, looking over at Dempsey who seemed to be enjoying the drive.

"So."

"What?" He changed gears.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, Harry. It's a surprise." He smiled as she raised her eyebrows.

"I don't like surprises."

"This one, you will." He mentally added _I hope_ at the end of the sentence. Harry shook her head slightly. She knew he was trying, he had been determined to get her away from work since the last traumatic case they had been involved in. She folded her arms.

"Give me a clue at least!"

"Ok, ok. Jeez." He overtook a group of cyclists on the A road in front of him. "We are leaving London."

"Well, that narrows it down."

"Harry." He paused. "Trust me."

"You know I do." She yawned once more. "Why aren't we on the motorway? We have them all over the country these days."

"I know." Dempsey nodded. "And I don't like them. I thought the A roads would be more romantic. Your motorways are crazy. At least in the States the Freeways make sense. Over here? Its like someone threw them up and said hope for the best."

Harry didn't answer. When Dempsey looked over for a second, expecting a retort to put him in his place he smiled. Harry had finally fallen asleep.

xxxxx

Spikings stared at the television screen, glad to be home he knew he had a while before Kate came to visit. He hadn't taken well to life as a single man. He had met and married his wife in his early twenties. Now, he was nearer sixty than he wanted to be and couldn't quite believe there was life after divorce. He picked his tea up, mentally reminding himself to telephone his Mam back in the Rhondda and catch up with his brother before the onslaught of the next op. He decided there was no time like the present, picked up the phone and started dialling the familiar number he had known since his Mam and Dad had got the phone.

"Mam? How are you?" He asked as the old lady answered. "Its me. Gordon." He paused. "Yes, I'm the copper. Gwyn is the teacher." He smiled as his mother began to regale him with stories of the local WI and Chapel. Seemed it didn't matter that the woman was now in her late 80s she was still as active as ever. For a brief moment he wondered if he would be as sprightly at her age. After nearly 40 years as a police officer he very much doubted it.

"No Mam, I am not courting." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know I am not getting any younger." He paused. "Kate? Oh, yes. Well, Kate. She's a very good friend. She's." He ran a hand over his face as his mother continued to berate him. He knew the former librarian wouldn't stop interrogating him until she knew exactly how good a friend Kate Lincoln had become. A doorbell seemed to save his skin as he hastily made his excuses and ended the call. A moment later the Internal Affairs officer he had been thinking about was stood in his living room as he hung up her coat. His mother's words still clear in his mind, he began to wonder if the old woman had a point.

xxxxxxx

"Harry." Dempsey checked the rear view mirror. "Princess, you need to wake up."

"huh? M wake." Harry very unconvincingly tried to reassure him she was wide awake. Dempsey smiled.

"Good. Ok, well. Look in the glove box."

"Why?"

"What is it with the questions? Ok. I have booked us a quiet romantic weekend in the beautiful welsh sea side town of Tenby. Spikings mentioned it - I thought it sounded kinda cool. Anyway, the brochure is in the glove box."

Harry looked at him sceptically as he parked the car. "We are in Wales?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Ok."

"Is that a good oh ok or am I gonna get a chunk ripped out of my ass?"

"Its good." She smiled as she looked at the brochure. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, which is why you have to wake up. We need to go book in." He smiled as she leant over to kiss him. He had a feeling the weekend away was going to go well. He just prayed they managed to keep out of trouble for at least 48 hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Rest

Harry yawned as she entered the small log cabin. Dempsey threw their bags in the corner of the bedroom as she turned to him.

"You told the booking in clerk we are married." She raised an eyebrow as Dempsey shrugged.

"We practically are. We work together, we spend 99% of our time together." He turned to her. "Besides I like to think of it as just a little white lie." He walked up to her, standing so close to her she could smell his aftershave. She smiled slightly, recognising that it was the one she had bought him for their first Christmas. He brushed her hair away from her face before kissing her gently.

"True."

"Plus, I didn't want her to insist on us having separate rooms. I've spent too much time without you already."

She smiled slightly, knowing he was right. The last year had been horrendous and she wasn't certain that she was ever going to fully recover from it. She wrapped her arms around Dempsey's waist as she relaxed against him. He held her gently, resting his chin on her head. Eyes closed he knew in that moment nothing could touch them.

Xxxxxx

Spikings stared at the television as the welsh rugby team walked out onto the pitch at Cardiff Arms Park. He couldn't help but smile, knowing that his home team were clear favourites. For a couple of hours he could forget SI10 and enjoy his favourite sport in peace.

"Gordon?"

"Kate." He hoped that she wouldn't ask him to turn the television off. She smiled handed him a mug of tea and settled beside him. He smiled slightly, amazed that this younger woman wanted to spend her time with him when there was so many other things she could do.

"Explain the offside rule at your own risk. My brother played for London Welsh for five seasons." She curled her legs under her as she sat next to him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love rugby. My whole family does. Now are we watching this match?"

Gordon smiled before kissing her gently on the cheek. He didn't know how she did it but the flame haired woman from internal affairs just made everything seem better. Moments later they were enthralled in the match as the red blew the whistle again.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry woke to find herself still fully dressed, minis shoes in a very comfortable bed with her head rested on Dempsey's chest. He was sleeping peacefully as Harry lay there contemplating the last few months. She tried not to wake him as she thought about how Swabey junior had tried to kill him, running the car off the road, how she had been determined to escape the psychotic man up until the moment she had been told he had killed Dempsey. The fight just hadn't seemed worth it once she had contemplated a world without the man she loved. She felt his arms tighten around her, as if he somehow sensed she was worried.

"Princess."

"Hush, go to sleep." She kissed his chest as he sighed deeply.

"I can feel you thinking."

"I'm ok." She cuddled into him. "I just."

"What?" Dempsey's voice was low, almost inaudible.

"Thinking about how lucky we are. I am." She smiled as he kissed her hair. She smiled against his chest, content to just lay in his arms. Peace. He was right, though she wouldn't readily admit it to him, peace was what they needed.

Xxxxxxx

Chas walked alongside Jackie as they headed back to their flat. The baby slept in her pram as Jackie pushed her through the streets.

"Chas?"

He looked around, suddenly on edge. Every instinct told him they were being followed. That something was about to go wrong. He ushered his wife and daughter across the road before heading into a cafe with the pair.

"What's happening?" Jackie knew her husband well enough to know when he was in copper mode. Just as the family had stepped away from the cafe windows the glass behind them shattered. Women screamed as gunfire filled the air.

Xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Shock

Chas swallowed hard. He knew he was injured but in that moment didn't care. The sound of a baby crying caught his attention as he realised that his baby daughter was in the cafe.

"Jackie?"

"Chas. You're bleeding." The blonde was suddenly in front of him holding their baby daughter.

"I'm ok." He gasped. "You both?"

"Amelia is fine." Chas stared at his daughter as Jackie spoke. "I'm ok. It's you that's bleeding."

Chas nodded, the sounds of ambulance sirens and police cars could be heard as he closed his eyes.

"Chas?" Jackie shook him gently. "Chas!" The cafe owner sat beside her, pressing the tea towel in his hand to the wound in Chas' shoulder. The overweight Greek man swore.

"It's just a scratch." He stated he heard Chas groan. Jackie bit back tears as she silently prayed the cafe owner was right.

Xxxxxxxx

Dempsey sighed as he felt Harry move slightly next to him. He hadn't felt so relaxed for as long as he could remember, part of him knew it couldn't last. He ran his fingers along Harry's bare arm as she woke .

"Hi." He smiled at her.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"As long as you needed." He kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around him. She sighed and he pulled away from her. "You need the rest."

"So do you."

"I'm fine."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to last?"

"Because, Princess we have to go back to work on Monday." She smiled sadly. "But we still have all day tomorrow to pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist."

Harry smiled as he brushed her blonde hair away from her face.

Xxxxxxx

"Kate, you didn't have to come with me." Spikings states as he walked along the hospital corridor with the female detective at his side.

"Gordon." Her strong accent caught his attention. "Chas is my friend. I've left messages for Harry and Dempsey." She continued. "And as an off duty officer was shot I'm going to investigate." She pointed to herself. "Internal Affairs, remember."

Spikings nodded once, hating the fact that one of his most loyal officers and closest friends couldn't even go into a cafe without having any problems. He had hoped his team could have a much needed weekend of peace and quiet. It seemed even a little respite was too much to ask.

"Jackie." He approached the young woman holding a baby. "Hey." He hugged her as the tears she had been holding onto fell.

"He's. They."

"Sit down, girl." He ushered her to a plastic chair in the corner of the 'family room' the nurses had left her. The baby slept peacefully in her mother's arms. Spikings felt sick as Jackie shook slightly.

"We were going to have a nice family day."

"Yeah?"

"Just take Amelia and feed the ducks. Have a day together. Then. Then." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "We were outside the cafe. We weren't even going there. Not intentionally. Chas sensed something. He pushed us through the door and then. And then."

"Sweetheart." Jackie looked up as Kate knelt in front of her. "What happened to Chas?"

"Shot."

"Right." She turned as the doctor walked into the room.

"Family of Charles Jarvis?"

"Yes." Spikings spoke firmly. "How is he?"

The doctor sat down. "And you are?"

"I'm his wife." Jackie stated. "Gordon and Kate are family. And he's Chas. Not even his mother calls him Chas."

The doctor nodded. "He was Shot in the left shoulder. It's gone straight through. So he had two large wounds we have dressed."

"He's alive?" Kate felt the shock hit her.

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "The bullet missed all vital organs and vessels. He's a very lucky man."

Jackie closed her eyes as the tears fell.

Xxxxxxx

Harry woke to the sound of someone knocking on the cabin door. Reluctantly she left the bed to answer the door. Dempsey snored quietly. Moments later she was back at the bed.

"James? Dempsey?"

"Hey." He opened his eyes as he realised the tone of her voice. "Harry? What is it?"

"We have to go home. Now."

"What? Why?"

"Chas has been shot."

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Drive

Dempsey pushed his foot to the accelerator of the small white car as Harry tapped her knee nervously.

"Why Chas?" Harry asked for what felt like the hundredth time since she had woken Dempsey with the news. "Why now?"

"No rest for the wicked, Princess." Dempsey knew she was angry. He was too. Chas was one of the good guys. Forever calm, sensible and the backbone of the team. Dempsey knee Chas was the brother Harry never had. They'd been through so much, marriages, divorce, police academy and life in SI10z

"He wasn't on duty."

"Scumbags tend not to consider our working hours. You know that." He glanced at her as she nodded once.

"One weekend. The unit as a whole had one weekend off." She shook her head angry that the likeable Scotsman was injured. "Can't imagine how Jackie is feeling."

"I can." Dempsey almost whispered as he steered the car towards the motorway that would lead them back to London.

Xxxxxxx

"I'm sorry." Jackie sighed. Spikings raised an eyebrow. "For earlier. Losing it like I did."

He smiled kindly as his goddaughter stirred in her pram. Jackie reached over to rearrange the fluffy pink blanket covering Amelia.

"Nothing to apologise for." He stated firmly. "Chas is important to all of us."

"He's right." Kate squeezed her hand. "He's one of the good guys."

Jackie nodded . "Then why were we targeted? The more I think about it, the more I am certain. Someone intentionally shot at us. At Chas. They didn't care we had the baby with us. They didn't care that they could have killed people. They." She shook her head angrily. "Why him? Why my Chas?"

"I intend to find out." Spikings promised. "And God help those responsible when I do."

Jackie wiped her eyes as a young nurse walked into the room. "Mrs Jarvis?"

"Yeah?" Jackie looked up.

"Chas is asking for you."

Jackie smiled as Kate reassured her that they would look after the baby. The nurse quietly ushered Jackie from the room as Spikings watched the baby stir.

"It's ok young lady. Your Dad is ok and your uncle Gordon is going to find whoever did this." He spoke gently. "I promise."

Xxxxxxx

Dave ran back into the office, momentarily put off by how quiet the normally chaotic space was. He headed straight for the filing cabinet, digging through the records until he found one bulky folder.

"Please be wrong. Please be wrong." He jumped as the office door slammed open. "Dempsey? Harry!"

"What is it Dave?" Harry regarded the baby of the team as the young man ran a hand through his hair.

"I think I know who did this. I'm hoping I'm wrong. I didn't think he was out of prison but he."

"Who?" Dempsey was lost as Harry headed over to their colleague.

"He should be in the care of her Majesty for a while yet."

"Who?" Dempsey asked again.

"Stephen 'the fish' Walker." Harry took the file from Dave. "We put him in prison five years ago. Just before you started with us. He's evil. Chas was the arresting officer. Almost got killed. It was a rough case."

"Why has no one told me about this guy?"

"Because." Harry snapped. "It was before your time with us. He was in prison for life. He should still be in prison." She read the file. "I don't believe this!"

Dempsey took the file as Harry frowned. Dave stared at the desk.

"The prison break out was on the news. No one knew exactly how many people were involved but he's out. He's out and he's making good on his promise."

Xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Fishing Trip?

"I can't believe I didn't know about this." Dempsey read the file Dave had dug out of the archives. Harry rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to know about every case we worked before you joined us."

"I know, but something threatening to kill Spikings and Chas is a pretty big deal. "I'd have guessed either you or Chas would have mentioned it at one point."

"What would be the point? It never came up and this Scum bag was supposed to be left to rot in jail. Escaping and killing a Prison warden wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to stay there like a good little Psychopath and rot." Harry's cut glass accent was more clipped as she felt herself getting more annoyed. She knew it wasn't Dempsey or Dave who should be on the receiving end of her anger, but seeing as Stephen 'the Fish' Walker wasn't around her colleagues would have to do.

"But he's out and by the looks of things, still has a grudge." Dave watched as she nodded curtly. "So? What can we do?"

"We are detectives, Dave. We detect." Dempsey threw his jacket on the desk. Dave looked blankly at his senior officer.

"He means we find him and we find the evidence to convict this Scum and put him back behind bars." Harry stated firmly as she sat at her desk. The paperwork Dave had collected from the uniformed officers about the prison break as Dempsey slumped in his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie stepped into the clinical resuscitation room eager to see her husband but terrified at what she was going to see. A little voice in her head kept telling her he was alive. That was all that mattered. The paramedics had got him to the hospital quickly. He was alive and they were going to be fine. Nodding as the nurse she now knew was called Angie ushered her towards the far bed in the corner of the room.

"Hey." Chas smiled from beneath the oxygen mask the doctors had insisted he wore.

"Hi." Jackie smiled back, tears at her eyes.

"What have they done to you?"

"Lots of painkillers." Chas smiled. "Lots of very strong painkillers."

"I meant what happened back at the café. I can see you had loads of painkillers." She smiled as Chas rested his head back against the pillow.

"Bullet in my shoulder." His Scottish accent seemed stronger due to the morphine the doctors had given him earlier. "Its ok. Och, its ok. I'm ok - well I will be when they fix the hole in my shoulder." He took her hand as Jackie shook her head slightly. "You are ok? The baby? She's"

"With Kate and Spikings. And we are both ok. Although she nearly lost her Daddy today."

"She wont. Ever."

Jackie kissed his forehead as the porters arrived to take him to Surgery. "Look after him, yeah?"

"Yes Luv." The older of the two porters smiled. "We will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spikings just called." Harry walked over to the kettle as she spoke. "Jackie and Amelia are going home with him and Kate. Chas is in theatre."

"What?" Dempsey paused.

"Operating theatre. He's having his gunshot wound cleaned and debrided under a general anaesthetic. He's going to be ok." She watched both men visibly relax. For a moment she wondered if Chas knew just how much his friends and colleagues cared about him. Dempsey took the mug of coffee from her gratefully as Dave yawned. "Gareth is going to interview the prison governor and his deputy."

"Alone?" Dave asked. "We should be sticking together."

"Yes, we should." Harry agreed, silently praying that Dempsey took the hint and didn't go off on his own. She knew there was a real chance he would think he was protecting her by ditching her. "Glyn is going with him."

Dave nodded, apparently appeased by the idea of the two veterans of SI10 not being alone when they attended the prison. "Chas is going to be ok."

"Yes." Harry smiled

"Only thing to do now is find this Fish and reel him in." Dempsey got to his feet as Harry nodded. Dave sighed heavily, knowing Dempsey was underestimating the task they had ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **A/n Happy new year. Please review**_


	7. Chapter 7

Memory lane

Chas opened his eyes gingerly. The nausea threatened to overwhelm him as the room continued to spin. Everything aches and burned, he closed his eyes, swallowing hard to fight the nausea that almost overwhelmed him. He would not give this monster the satisfaction of seeing him vomit. Resting his head back he tried to work out what was going on.

"Charles? Open your eyes." A female voice sounded out of place. The London accent almost comical against the backdrop he knew he was in. "Cmon now. Jackie is waiting for you, and that beautiful little girl of yours."

His eyes snapped open as he heard the words, suddenly he was staring at the white ceiling, the feeling of something over his face suffocating him made him panic, lashing out as he struggled to work out what was going on. A warm hand touched his arm as he began to panic.

"It's ok."

His eyes searched for the source of the voice. Decidedly female and definitely familiar he smiled as he realised who it was.

"Harry."

"One weekend off and you manage to get yourself shot?"

"Hello to you too."

Chas smiled slightly as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Jackie? Ame?"

"Are both safe. They are with Kate and Spikings. Did you see anything?" She watched as he frowned slightly. Friends since Hendon she knew when her friend and surrogate brother was trying to protect her.

"A van. Old. Looked ready for the scrap yard. Then the cafe floor."

"The Fish is out of prison." She watched as he swore. "Prison break out. We weren't told. He. Chas."

"We knew given a chance he'd come to finish what he started. You know what he said that day in court." He pulled the oxygen mask away from his face. "He'll kill me and probably get Spikings. I'm not having Jackie and our baby dragged into this."

"I know. But we stopped him once."

"Harry."

"He's evil, but he's a criminal. We will stop him." Harry's voice was determined. She held his gaze.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gordon sighed heavily as he paced the living room with his goddaughter in his arms. The baby finally seemed to be calming as Kate joined him.

"I think Jackie is going to be sleeping for a while."

She smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"She's exhausted. Cried herself to exhaustion." Kate crossed to him. "Never imagined you holding a baby."

"I have two of my own. Only they aren't babies now." Gordon smiled. "In my day, father's weren't like they are now. Not from where I'm from. Oh you loved the kids but mam did 99% of the childcare. You were more likely to give your son a clip round the ear rather than a cwtch."

"A what?"

"Welsh for hug." He smiled. "I was no different. Chas is a good father, I dare say Dempsey and Dave will when they become parents. It's different now." Kate nodded as he placed the baby back in her carrycot. She slept peacefully as Kate came to stand next to him, slipping her hand into his.

"Never thought you were anything less. A good man makes a good dad in my book." He smirked.

"You're so much younger than me. So much in front of you. Why are you bothering with me?" He spoke softly as she held his gaze. "I know you work well with my team but."

"How old are you?"

"Kate."

"How old?"

"Fifty six. Old man. You are so young, You could be with anyone. I don't understand." He answered honestly. Kate touched his face gently, her long red hair falling over her shoulder.

"I'm forty five. So not so much younger. And you clearly don't see what I do." She reached up, kissing his lips gently as his arms made their way around her waist. Breaking the kiss he sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Kate."

"Hush." She whispered. He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I need you to be safe. Stephen Walker isn't going to stop. He's out of prison and he's going to finish what he started. Since Dave contacted me I've known the boy was right. He's out and he has started to make good on his promise."

Kate bit her lip. "I'm with you. I'm a police officer. I'm safe."

Gordon closed his eyes before kissing her again.

Xxxxxxxx

Dempsey left the cafe, annoyed at the lack of progress. He felt sick, the idea that Chas and Spikings were in the firing line was one thing but the idea that the man targeting them had no concerns about killing anyone who got in his way was chilling. He hated to think how terrified Chas must have been to be under attack with his wife and child witnessing it. The boarded up window was the only indication of a shoot out there the day before.

"Dempsey."

"Yo."

"I read the court transcript. I wasn't there that day. I only started the month before you." Dave fell into step beside him. "This man is evil. Like Harry said, a psychopath."

"And? Tell me something I don't know."

"He tortured Chas. Left him for dead. The list of injuries, it's amazing he survived."

Dempsey narrowed his eyes. "Scum."

"Yeah. He Shot Spikings, Just above his left knee. It's why he has always been more of a desk officer since we joined. Kneecapping that went a bit wrong."

Dempsey swore fluently, angry on his friend's behalf. Dave nodded.

"It was Harry that rescued Chas. Her testimony was instrumental in putting him in prison." Dempsey smiled slightly, proud of her as Dave stopped walking. "He threatened to kill her too. I think she's in as much danger as Chas and Spikings. Only she doesn't know."

Xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

De ja vu?

Harry left the hospital keen to get back to work. She knew Dempsey was probably now aware of the threats made against her at the sentencing of Stephen Walker. But she didn't care. The man was dangerous but she had survived worse as far as she could see. Pulling her jacket closer to her she headed for her little white Ford, determined to get in touch with someone back at the station. Slamming the car door shut behind her she picked up the RV.

"Charlie Oscar to base." She waited as her eyes focused on the hospital porter apparently having a disagreement with another man. "Chas is out of theatre and seems to be relatively stable. I'm on my way back."

"Wooden tops." Gareth spoke, slightly disconcerting Harry. She knew Chas wouldn't answer but she hadn't expected the old DS to answer either.

"Yes, there's a guard outside his room. "Where is everyone?"

"Get back here and everything will be explained."

Harry frowned, suddenly not liking the inflection in the cockney man's voice. She knew Dave and Dempsey would be on the way back in but she had no idea where Kate was. Thinking for a moment she pressed the 'on' button for the radio.

"Wilko." She ended the call before starting the engine and leaving the hospital car park. Suddenly she had no intention of returning to base. Something was very wrong and she couldn't help but pray she'd get to Kate and Spikings on time.

Xxxxxx

"Bloody infuriating Yank!" Spikings opened the door as Dempsey and Dave walked into his house. "Don't wake the baby!"

"Now that's a sentence I never thought I'd hear you say." Dempsey smirked. "Hi Kate."

"Dempsey." The red head rolled her eyes. It was blatantly obvious to all that it wasn't just Harry and Dempsey who couldn't separate work and home life. Dave shuffled his feet nervously as Spikings raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?"

"We were told that scum escaped." Harry walked into the house, closing the door behind her. "Where's Amelia and Jackie?"

"Upstairs." Kate answered.

"What did you say girl?" Spikings snapped.

Harry held his gaze. "Sir, SI10 were told that Stephen Walker was out."

"Are you suggesting that I?"

"Makepeace." Dempsey turned to her. Harry narrowed her eyes.

"When I left the hospital I called base. Gareth answered. As far as I know he had no business being there. Not at this hour. Have you ever known him to volunteer for overtime?"

"He and Chas get on." Dave sighed.

"Hitler and Gengis Khan would get along." Kate frowned as Dempsey wondered just how much time his friend was spending with their boss. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"So I felt something was wrong, especially as Walker mentioned something about pulverising my skull at the sentencing hearing."

Dempsey tried to contain his anger as she spoke. "Gareth told me to get back to the station and all would be explained. That was Walker's phraseology. I knew none of you were there - no background noise so I decided to pop in on George and Henry at the CPS. Both are adamant about phoning and visiting when Walker got out."

"They did not contact me." Harry nodded as Spikings spoke. Kate swore as Dempsey shook his head.

"Henry spoke to Gareth as did George. I was not in work at the time and you were in meetings, meaning Chas, Dempsey and Dave were also out of the office." Harry explained; trying not to remember the reason for her absence had been her time off to recover from Swabey junior's sadistic attack on her. She folded her arms subconsciously as Dempsey shook his head.

"A dirty cop."

"I'm not sure." Harry frowned. "But why wouldn't Gareth warn us?"

"He's set Chas up." Spikings swore. "Dave. You make sure the guards at the hospital are warned and supported by whatever means. No one other than the people in this room, Jackie and the medical staff go in that room."

"Sir." Dave nodded before leaving, glad to have a role.

"Harry, Dempsey go back to the office. As far as he's to know we have no idea what or why we suspect. Oh don't look at me like that Dempsey. It's time to flush out the trash."

"Take out the trash." Dempsey quietly corrected. Harry smirked.

"If he is involved in all this I want him caught. No loopholes. He has to lead us to Walker. I won't tolerate bad apples in my orchid. Go."

"And what will you do?" Dempsey asked.

"Try to stop Walker killing anyone else! It's time we got some respite and Walker goes back behind bars."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	9. Chapter 9

Frustration

Chas lay in his hospital bed as he tried not to think about the hole in his shoulder. The pain killers were working well, but he didn't like the idea of having his senses numbed. He also didn't like the idea that the man who had tried to kill him was still walking the streets when he was unable to protect his wife and baby. He knew Kate and Spikings were looking after Jackie and Amelia but he still felt he was letting them down by being stuck in the hospital. Sighing in frustration he stared at the ceiling, running over and over the events in the café that led to him being shot. The more he thought about it, the more he realised he wasn't going to get any rest while he was separated from Jackie and the baby.

"Hi."

He looked up to see the nurse walk into the room. The young woman smiled at him as she picked up his chart.

"Hi. Any idea how long I am going to be stuck here?" He watched her smile slightly as she placed the chart back in its holder.

"Depends how well you are when the Consultant sees you tomorrow." She looked at his chart. "Do you need any more painkillers?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "All I want, no offence is to go home."

She nodded before turning to leave the room. He just hoped Harry and the others were on the case and that his wife and baby were safe.

xxxxxxxxx

"I thought I heard voices." Jackie yawned as she walked into the living room. Kate looked up as the younger woman sat down.

"Harry and the boys were here. Gordon has gone with them." She smiled, hoping to reassure her friend. "Don't worry."

"A nutter shot my husband in front of me." She bit her lip. "Sort of raises the anxiety levels."

"Yeah."

"Whats going on?"

"Honestly? I'm not really sure. I know Chas is going to be ok. That's the main thing."

"The man that shot him is still out there. Cmon Kate. I'm a policeman's wife. I know the risks, especially to someone who works in SI10. They aren't the only routinely armed plain clothes officers in the country for no reason. I know what they do is more dangerous than the average police work."

Kate nodded, she had learned how serious the work of the unit was since covering for Harry when she had been off. She looked away for a moment as Jackie ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"How do you manage? Knowing the danger Chas is in every time he walks out of the front door?" Jackie shrugged as Kate looked at her. "I don't know how you cope and I am a copper."

Jackie smiled as she thought of her husband. "I knew Chas was a police cadet when I met him. I knew he wouldn't settle until he was in the best unit there is in the Met. He never wanted to return to Glasgow. It was always London." She smiled. "I used to think he only stayed for me but its not just that. SI10 are the family he never had. You know he thinks of Harry as a sister."

Kate smiled slightly, thinking of the firey blonde that had found the mole. She didn't want to tell Jackie one of Chas' friends could be responsible for someone taking pot shots at him earlier that day. She knew Stephen Walker was evil, what she didn't know was how deep he had dragged Gareth into his web and why Gareth had betrayed them. She decided that it was probably best not to pursue the conversation any further. Getting to her feet she yawned.

"Coffee?"

Jackie nodded as Amelia started to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry parked the car outside the police station, knowing that Gareth had expected her to return alone. She didn't know whether she was more angry or scared. Dempsey touched her hand gently, bringing her back to the present.

"Princess?"

"He knows us all." She nodded at the closed front door of the police station. "Has easy access to our files."

"Yeah." Dempsey watched her as she voiced her thoughts. "He does."

"He knows how hard we worked to get Walker put away. How much time, Chas and I put into it. How Spikings was almost killed. Why turn on us? What has Walker got on him? And why use that phraseology? He has to know I would recognise it." She turned to face him. "Dempsey?"

"Corrupt cops are something I ain't never gonna understand. You know what happened with me in New York. You know how I ended up here but this time, Harry we are getting to the truth. This time I ain't running."

She smiled slightly, knowing that when Dempsey had landed in her life he had left a home, family and girlfriend in New York. He had run to save his life, but now he was going to stay. She held his hand as he touched her face. "I know."

"How do you wanna play this?"

"My gut tells me to go in there all guns blazing and pulverise him. But I don't think that would be the best course of action, do you?"

"Maybe not." He kept his voice low. "We act normally. Gareth doesn't know we suspect him of anything. All he knows is what we have told him. He has no idea we think Chas' shooting was more than just random."

Harry nodded, keeping her frustration barely at bay. She opened the car door.

"Right then. Shall we?"

Dempsey followed her out into the car park wondering just where their peaceful weekend had gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A?N please review


	10. Chapter 10

Normal?

Harry stepped towards the SI10 office with more dread than she could ever remember. Gareth was a colleague, a copper - supposedly on the same side as her. She hated herself for doubting him; but hated him more for making her do so. She wanted to be wrong, to have read more into his words than were there. Dempsey chatted away normally before stepping in front of her to enter the office first. Harry just resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Yo! So Chas says we are not to use all the good tea bags before he gets back." Dempsey yelled into the apparently empty room. Harry frowned slightly, unsure whether to be concerned or relieved that their colleague wasn't there.

"Gareth?" Harry called.

"Coast is clear."

"Typical. He told me to turn up and buggers off home! What are we supposed to do now?"

Dempsey smirked.

"Behave yourself." She smiled slightly as he raised an eyebrow. Harry walked over to Gareth's desk as Dempsey slumped in his chair.

Xxxxxxx

Chas swung his legs out of bed trying not to swear as his shoulders burned. He was desperate to get home to Jackie and the baby.

"Are you ok?" The gruff voice caught his attention as his feet touched the floor. Chas nodded.

"Aye." He turned to see the middle aged welsh man in the doorway. "As Monty python says - only a flesh wound." He frowned. "What are you doing here? This time of night?"

"I'm sorry."

"Gareth?"

"I didn't think it would go this far. Honest."

Chas narrowed his eyes, suddenly wary of the older man. "I'm gonna be fine."

"In front of the baby. I didn't think you were that much of a family man. Out with wife and baby."

"Why wouldn't I be? Because you thought I was some hard man Scot? Don't believe the stereotypes." He turned to him as Gareth smiled. "Or our Harry would be off in some castle somewhere."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry the baby was there. But she's not now."

Chas stepped towards him as Gareth raised the gun.

Xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Gun

Harry looked around the SI10 office still feeling uneasy. She knew her gut was telling her Gareth was a dirty copper but what she didn't have was proof. Sighing she looked up as Dempsey approached her.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Why does Gareth not being here make me feel even more uneasy? I don't like it. I've no real proof but I just know."

"A hunch?" He watched as she bit her lip.

"Ain't I supposed to be the one who gets hunches?"

"I know." She leant heavily on her desk. "And no judge in the land would convict. It's all circumstantial. So he didn't tell us that monster was going to be released. So he practically threatened me? No, it's all down to interpretation and circumstances."

"You know sumthing, Harry?"

"Um."

"You might just be onto something. Look at this." Harry frowned as he threw her a policeman's notebook. The small A5 pad was full of swirls and squiggles that initially seemed to make no sense at all. Harry swore.

"He's got stupid. Lazy."

"And if you look in the duplicate book in a whole lotta debt." Dempsey paused. "maybe he's been blackmailed? I dunno Makepeace. But this looks like the evidence we have been looking for."

Harry nodded as the phone on Spikings desk started to ring.

Xxxxxxx

"Och." Chas looked directly at Gareth. "He put you up to this. Didn't e?"

Gareth was sweating profusely, his skin grey as the hand holding the gun shook. Chas had never been close but he knew the older man had no real reason to turn on him. He felt sick as he realised that Gareth had been on the take all along - that he could have stopped all the heartache and pain they had been going through.

"Like I said." Gareth tried to steady his hand as the gun shook. "I'm sorry it had to be like this. You're a good copper."

Chas frowned, not really believing he was going to be shot - again as a click caught his attention. Dave appeared in the doorway as Spikings marched in, the middle aged man promptly snatched the gun from Gareth.

"Are you trying to kill Chas or blow us all to high heaven? My God man! When the Prime Minister and the Home Secretary tasked me with putting this unit together I didn't for a moment imagine one of my team pulling a gun on one of our own! How dare you, man! Well! Say something."

Gareth remained silent as Chas stepped towards him.

"Sir?"

"Are you alright? Chas?"

"Aye but he maybe not. We need a Doctor."

Dave immediately yelled along the corridor for help as the burly Welshman seemed to collapse against Spikings.

"Dodgy ticker? Lied on the last medical too? Bloody Hell!" Spikings caught the errant copper as Chas helped him to the bed. Gareth gasped as he clutched his chest before passing out.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

Dodgy

Spikings grabbed the larger man, still clearly angry but determined that his officer would live to see justice. Gareth clutched his chest as the colour continued to drain away from him. Chas yelled for a doctor as Dave retrieved the gun Gareth had dropped moments earlier.

"I."

"C'mon man!" Spikings snapped as Dave helped to lower Gareth to the bed Chas had once occupied. "Gunfire! In a hospital room! Pumped full of oxygen. Are you trying to blow us all to Kingdom Come!"

Gareth gasped as he closed his eyes. A doctor and nurse rushed in carrying a crash cart and resuscitation equipment. All three police officers were ushered from the room as they began to battle with God to save the traitorous copper's life.

xxxxxxxx

"Kate?" Jackie tiptoed towards the sleeping woman, hoping that she wouldn't wake her up. Kate sighed in her sleep but didn't move as Jackie glanced in the pram next to her. Little Amelia was sleeping peacefully, unaware that her parents were living in fear. She sighed slightly, still amazed that she had a daughter. That Amelia Jarvis was perfect. She smiled slightly, hoping that the little girl would never feel the fear she currently did. She picked up Kate's car keys, hoping her friend would forgive her before she silently left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Evidence." Harry snapped as she pushed her foot to the accelerator. Dempsey looked out of the passenger side window, silently wishing that he had insisted that he drove them towards the hospital. Glancing at his fiancé he realised it was probably best not to voice his thoughts.

"Yeah. We have evidence." He agreed. "Gareth is a dirty cop."

Harry nodded.

"One of ours. Supposed to be on our side. After everything we went through with the Fraud Squad. After everything that happened with that Monster." Harry felt sick. The memories of years earlier hitting her as she pulled the car into the curb. Dempsey rested his hand on hers as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Its ok."

"No Dempsey." She snapped. "It is not ok. None of this is remotely ok."

Dempsey nodded. He knew she was right. Harry closed her eyes, pushing the memories to the back of her mind. She knew Dempsey had dealt with traitors on his team before. Joey had been like a brother to him, yet he had been murdered in front of him. She knew he had to deal with the ultimate betrayal, a cop turning on him. Now they were facing the same thing again. She had no idea how it would affect the team if Gareth was a dirty cop. She hit her hand against the steering wheel as Dempsey spoke.

"I know, babe. I know."

"Chas could have been killed. He."

"I think he was being blackmailed." Dempsey began as she gave him one of her patented icy looks. At that point she didn't care. All she knew was that she had to find Gareth before anyone else got hurt. "Harry."

"What?" She took a sharp intake of breath as he spoke. His dark eyes seemed to lock onto hers as she turned to him. She knew he had questions but she didn't want to think about the time before she had met Dempsey. SI10 had been in its infancy, still earning the respect of the rest of the Force.

"You ever gonna tell me what that Fish guy did?"

She sighed. "There are reports you can read."

He frowned slightly. "Dave told me some stuff. Sounds like a bad time. Reports don't tell the full story, Makepeace. You know that."

Harry swallowed hard. "I thought Chas was dead. He looked dead. Spikings was covered in blood and barely conscious. I'd just passed my firearms exams. I was so naïve. Honestly. It was not a good time. To say the least."

Dempsey listened as he felt her tighten her grip on his hand.

"Dave told me that he thinks you could be in danger now."

Harry scoffed. "Why? Because the day ends in a Y? What's new? When aren't I in danger?"

"Harry."

She touched his face as his eyes fell closed. "I'm ok. I wasn't. Not for a long time but I'm ok now."

"If anything."

"I've been through Hell and I am still here. And so are you." She whispered as kissed her hand. "Come on." She stepped out of the car as he realised they were in walking distance of the hospital. He caught up with her, unable to shake the feeling something was going to happen. Something would go wrong. Gareth seemed too obvious, he was older but still a DS. He was not a wealthy man, divorced, liked a drink and smoked heavily. He knew there was a chance he had been caught up in a situation he felt he couldn't get himself out of. The staccato beat of Harry's heels against the tiled floor of the hospital suddenly stopped, as he realised they had reached the ward where Chas was being nursed. He froze as he saw Dave sat outside Chas' room as a nurse could be seen through the blinds carrying out CPR as the doctors worked on the man in the bed.

Harry shook her head, assuming it was her friend at the centre of the apparent frenzy. Dempsey registered what was happening and placed both hands on her shoulders as she began to shake slightly.

"Its not him." Dempsey whispered to her as she bit her lip. "It not Chas. Look." He nodded towards the corridor where Chas and Spikings were sat talking quietly.

"Not exactly the three wise monkeys." Harry sighed as she stepped towards them, her path momentarily blocked by a doctor leaving the room, ripping off her latex gloves as she went.

"Its Gareth." Dave looked up as Dempsey nodded. "Heart attack by the looks of things. My uncle Patrick had a heart attack when I was a kid. Looked like that."

"Yeah? Well, trying to murder a colleague would be stressful." Chas shrugged as he got to his feet, realising Jackie had arrived and was thinking the same as Harry and Dempsey had initially thought. Jackie grabbed him, hugging him tightly as Harry looked at the hospital room.

"Family?"

"Three adult kids, I got hold of Menna, his older daughter." Spikings spoke. "She's on her way."

"But." Jackie paused as she stepped back from Chas. "That man. He's still out there."

Dempsey and Harry exchanged glances, knowing she was right.

xxxxxxx

a/n please review


	13. Chapter 13

Fear

Harry looked at the polished floor of the hospital as Chas spoke with his wife. She knew Dempsey was keen to get out of the hospital, to start looking for the real villains. She knew he was right but something was keeping her rooted to the spot. Spikings was quietly talking to Gareth's daughter as the young woman seemed to go through the whole range of emotions.

"Harry." Dempsey turned slightly to see her watching an apparently very interesting point on the floor in front of her. "Harry?"

"I thought he was a friend. Well, a colleague. He was a good copper."

"I know."

"You weren't here when Chas and Spikings were attacked. He was more determined to find Walker than any of us. He wanted to put him behind bars. And we did. We caught him, he went to trial and then to prison. That should have been an end to the matter." Harry was clearly only half talking to her partner. He knew when she was trying to rationalise things in her mind. He could almost see her trying to work it all out. He waited for a moment, knowing not to push her.

"And he is dead."

"Yeah. Gareth had a heart attack. It happens, Princess. Sad and tragic as it is, the man was ill. He had a heart attack."

She nodded.

"He was going to kill Chas."

"I know." Dempsey sighed. "Call it Karma. Call Chas being a lucky man."

"He is." She smiled slightly as she saw Chas hug Jackie. She could see just how much Jackie loved him. She hoped he saw it too. "But Gareth."

"Look." Dempsey rested a hand on her arm. "I know you knew him a lot longer than me. But this is what I think, Princess. He was a corrupt cop. He was in Stephen Walker's back pocket. Why? Who knows. All I know is that he could have killed another officer. He could have ripped a family apart. In my book, that does not make him a good man."

Harry held his gaze, knowing life was generally black and white where he was concerned. There were crooks and there were cops. Different species. If lines were crossed there was no way he was going to accept a grey area. Sometimes Harry wished she saw things the way he did. She looked up as Spiking's approached them.

"Sir."

"Dave is taking Menna home."

"To Wales?" Dempsey raised an eyebrow.

"No, to Walthamstow. She's moved to London with her fiancé."

"You'd think he would collect her." Dempsey stated as he watched Dave usher the younger woman out of the hospital ward. Spikings narrowed his eyes.

"He's away. In the Army."

Dempsey looked away, apparently feeling awkward. "So?"

"So now. Chas gets back on his treatment. You and Harry go home. Tomorrow." He checked his watch. "Later today, we find Stephen Walker and we finally put a stop to this, by whatever means." Dempsey nodded as Harry sighed. He left the room as Dempsey stood up.

"What do you say? Home or wait to later?"

"Home." Harry sighed. "Sleep. Then we stop this scumbag."

Dempsey smiled slightly. "That's my girl."

"I am not your girl. I am your partner." She walked away as he watched her go for a moment before following.

xxxxxxxx

"Gordon." Kate looked up as he walked into his living room. "What the Hell?"

"Gareth is dead." He watched the shock cross her face. "Heart attack."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah." Spikings sighed. "Heart attack just before shooting Chas. If his arteries hadn't packed up that precise moment we wouldn't have Chas anymore." Kate swore before crossing to him.

"Is he?"

"He's ok. Jackie is with him. I take it you were unaware she left here when she did."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." He paused. "Kate, I."

"Lost one of your team. It's rough. I know." She stepped towards him as he shook his head. She touched his face gently before he closed his eyes. "Amelia is still sleeping. She's safe and I think, for tonight at least the rest of us are too."

"That monster corrupted one of my officers."

"And it sounds as if the fear killed him."

"Kate."

"You need to rest. Harry and the boys will need you on top form after this." She sighed as he covered her hand with his own. "Bed."

"Kate."

"To sleep." She blushed as he smiled slightly. "Oh, you knew I meant that." He chuckled at her embarrassment before taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxx

a?n please review


	14. Chapter 14

For MintJulip - a lighter interlude I hope

Sunshine

Jackie woke wondering where she was for a moment. The hospital smells and sounds immediately alien to her. It wasn't until she felt a gentle hand running through her hair that she realised where she was.

"Morning."

"Chas." She yawned, raising her head from her position on the edge of the bed. "You?"

"Ok. I actually feel ok." His soft Glaswegian accent soothed her a little. "You?"

"I need a new neck."

"You need a night in our own bed." Chas smiled. "We both do."

"With your injuries?"

"Last time I was hurt. We ended up with Amelia."

"Calm down." She smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "Amelia isn't three months old yet."

Chas laughed a little. Jackie shook her head. Her husband was battered and bruised but he was there with her, still the same Chas Jarvis she had met in the local nightclub years earlier. She turned sharply, rubbing her sore neck as the hospital door opened to reveal the Consultant and his team on the ward round. She stepped back, keen not to get in the way as Chas took her hand.

"Stay."

She nodded as the doctors began their rounds.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Princess." Dempsey bounded in to the bedroom, wearing nothing but a smile and boxer shorts. Harry kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. She had barely had any rest since the night in the cabin back in Tenby. She had briefly wondered if she was meant to get any sleep at all.

"Harry."

"Ummgh!" She raised her head, pulling her blonde fringe out of her face. "Demps."

"Ah, see you are awake."

"I hate you."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "You always do in the mornings."

She flopped back on the pillow, silently cursing his cheery morning attitude. "Time?"

"To get breakfast."

"Actual time."

"Six thirty."

"Oh God."

"No, just me." He lay on the bed beside her. "Jackie called."

"Oh." Harry was suddenly more alert. "I didn't hear the phone ringing."

"You were dreaming." He smiled at her. "I think you should know that you talk in your sleep."

"I certainly do not."

"OH you do." He teased. "Oh James! Oh Dempsey!"

Harry narrowed her eyes, before hitting him with her pillow. "What did Jackie say?"

"Chas had a good night." He grabbed the pillow, ending the onslaught. "Harry! Give me a break here." He laughed as he took the pillow. "He can come home today. I called Dave, he got Menna home ok. Seems our boy is quite taken with her."

"Chas is being discharged?"

"Yeah. Op went well, wounds healing. He's out of there today."

"Thank God." She smiled a little as Dempsey lay on the bed next to her, facing the ceiling. "I."

"I think we got lucky. In a way." Harry felt his arm wrap around her waist as he turned to her. She cuddled to him, resting her head on his chest. "Chas is alive. We are together. Its all settling down. Even Gareth dies a good man, on paper at least. His police record wont be blemished. We can't interrogate a dead man."

"True." He kissed her head. "That's good for his family at least. They wont see his name dragged through the mud." Harry nodded slightly.

"Only thing now, is we have to put that monster behind bars."

"I know." Dempsey sighed. He wanted to do nothing more than stay in bed with the woman he loved in his arms but he knew she was right. She began drawing invisible circles on his chest as he closed his eyes.

"Spikings did say we should get some rest."

"He did." Dempsey smiled as he watched her. "There's no rush."

Harry smiled before reaching up to run her thumb across his five o clock shadow. The sunshine streamed through the bedroom window as he kissed her.

xxxxxxx

"Well, well well." Kate pulled her dressing gown around her, failing to remember when she had brought the thick red fleecy dressing gown from her own flat across town. She smiled, realising that more and more of her belongings seemed to have appeared in Spiking's little terraced house the longer she was with him. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I told you." The Welshman's voice deliberately much quieter than when he was in the office. "Babies like me. I did have two of my own and apparently am going to be a grandfather in the next eight months."

"Really?" Kate smiled.

"Heard yesterday. My son seems to have got his girlfriend in the family way." He cradled Amelia as she fell back to sleep before placing her in the travel cot next to the sofa. "So, you really will be with an old man." He turned to see her smiling. "Stuart is going to be a dad. The boy can barely tie his own shoes!"

"Gordon."

"He's 22! A boy."

"Gordon."

"What?"

"Firstly, you are not old. Secondly, I decide who I want to be with. Thirdly, congratulations Grandpa." He smiled slightly as she walked towards him, pulling him into her arms. He hugged her tightly, knowing that the respite was brief. They had to find Stephen Walker before he caused any more damage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n please review


	15. Chapter 15

Age and wisdom?

Spikings sat reading the paperwork in front of him as he contemplated recent events. He had trusted every member of his team. He had been the one to have the final say on their selection. He couldn't believe how wrong he had been. Gareth had been hardworking, reliable and a proper old school copper. Originally in South Wales Police he had been headhunted to come to London - to be part of a handpicked team of officers. He rubbed his temples. Second guessing was not going to help matters. A man was dead. He had already spoken to Gareth's wife but still felt as if they-he had missed something. He looked up as he realised he was no longer alone in the office. Standing he beckoned the new comer into the office.

"Morning Sir." Dave looked nervously at his boss.

"Good morning. I thought you should know. Chas is being discharged home from hospital today,"

Dave smiled. "That's great. Really great Sir."

Spikings nodded and smiled as the young man left the office just as his other two detectives arrived. He sighed heavily wondering what effect the betrayal of another colleague would have on Dempsey. It seemed that dodgy coppers were wherever he went. He shook his head, deciding to focus on the present and let his team worry about themselves. He knew Dave would just carry on whereas Harry would be on hand to keep Dempsey in check. It was Chas that was still his main concern. With Walker remaining at large he couldn't help but think there could be another attempt on his life.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi." Chas looked up to see his wife in the doorway of their bedroom. He had been home less than an hour and was exhausted. He knew Amelia was sleeping peacefully in her cot and Jackie was safe but he just couldn't shake the feeling they were missing something.

"Spikings was great with the baby."

"He's not the Ogre he would have us all believe. I know the man. That's why I wanted him to be her godfather." Chas unbuttoned the top button on his check shirt and winced. Jackie was there in a second, helping him undo the rest.

"He was a good choice." She smiled slightly as his eyes closed under her touch. It seemed even with a healing bullet wound she could still get a reaction from her husband. Chas swallowed. "Him and Kate are good together."

"Him and Kate?"

"And you're supposed to be the detective in this family. I saw them together. And for your information, DS Jarvis she stayed with Spikings when I was there. Not because it was felt Amelia and I needed her around for protection. If that was the case I would not have seen her trying to slip out of his bedroom unnoticed."

Chas smiled as she pushed his shirt from his shoulder.

"Well, I never."

"Oh they did. I believe."

"Jacqueline!"

"What? They are both adults and both single. Where's the harm?"

"The age gap?"

"Older men are quite attractive actually. You are older than me."

"Five years. Is ne much."

"True." Jackie picked his shirt up as he laid back against the pillow. "You need to rest."

"Aye."

"Do not even think about work." She paused.

"I am trying not to think about Spikings and Kate. Its wrong. Kinda like thinking about your parents you know.." He waved his eyebrows. Jackie laughed. "And Dempsey is what? Ten years older than Harry? I know its only Dave on the team who is younger than her."

"Aye." He sighed. "You win. Age is only a number."

"But?"

"If Amelia ever comes home with a bloke a decade older I did not just say what I did. She's different."

"She's 9 weeks old. Give her a chance."

"Aye, setting ground rules early." Chas yawned before his eyes fell closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dempsey slumped in his chair as he watched Harry start the paperwork. He knew they had to at least find something in Gareth's belongings to lead them to Walker. It was obvious the man's family had no idea what had been going on. Harry ran a hand through her blonde hair as Dempsey looked up.

"Why? Why didn't we see this?"

"What?" He leant forward, suddenly interested.

"Gareth. He was up to his eyes in debt. Gambling mostly. Why didn't we see it?"

"Princess, his wife didn't see it. If she didn't then how were we?"

"He was here. Every day. And we never noticed."

"His wife lived with him and never saw." Dempsey watched as she nodded slightly. "What is it?"

"I've found links to Walker. He owed him a serious amount of money." Harry could feel the tears spring to her eyes. "He knew what that man did to Chas, to Spikings and." She paused. "And he still got involved with him? How? How does that happen?"

"I coulda said the same about Joey. No way I'll ever understand it." He got to his feet as she frowned. "What you got there?"

"The name and address of the bookmaker known to act as a go between." She handed him the slip of paper she had found amongst Gareth's personal belongings.

"Jeremy Berteroli." Dempsey frowned. "Italian surname. C'mon Harry. Lets see what he has to say for himself."

xxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**The Bookmaker**

The rain had finally abated by the time Dempsey had parked the car outside the address Harry had found. She was still upset, angry at the knowledge someone she had considered a friend, a colleague had not only betrayed them, been involved in an attempt on Chas' life but had got involved with a man that was so dangerous three of his victims who were still alive were in Witness Protection. He looked over at Harry as she looked over the soaked London street.

"You ok?"

"Always." The ice in her voice surprised him. He wished they were back in the little cottage in Tenby. The peace and quiet, the isolation had been idyllic. Now, the pain and chaos of their London lives, their work was seeping back in. It was almost as if the time in the cottage didn't happen. He nodded once, knowing it was best not to question her. She glanced at him before opening the car door. "Come on, Dempsey." She left him wondering whether he should be more worried about her or the man they were going to interview.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spikings put the phone down on his desk, wishing he wasn't the one who would have to go to the meeting with his seniors to explain how he had missed a corrupt officer on his team. He closed his eyes, pinching his nose he had no wish to admit he was wrong about Gareth. He shook his head as the door to his office opened.

"Chas?"

"Sir."

"You are not supposed to be here. You are supposed to be at home. Recovering from a gunshot wound that almost bloody killed you."

Chas nodded. "Yeah. I know." He held the older man's gaze. "I think I worked it out."

"Chas, this is the 80s. A decade of technology. But you know something, there is a device that has been around for years. Works well when utilised. You pick up the handset and you dial the number you want. Another person."

"Aye, the phone. I know." Chas paused.

Spikings waved for him to sit down. "Then why are you here?"

"As I say. I was at home and I worked out what happened. Or at least when it happened. Swabey."

"What has that Monster got to do with this?"

Chas paused. "You know when Harry was missing? We were all on edge. No one more than Dempsey I know. It was then Gareth began acting off. At the time I thought it was because he was as scared and angry as we all were. Harry missing was not good. You know, she's the glue holding this team together."

"It was an awful time." Spikings agreed.

"We were so focused on finding her. On getting to her in time that it seemed we all acted out of character. We were all on our nerves. But Gareth never seemed to go back to normal when we got her back. I thought it was because he was on a team that lost a female officer before - you know old memories being dragged back up but I think it was when Walker got his claws into him. I think that is our timeline."

"You have evidence?"

"A hunch."

"A hunch? A bloody hunch! You have spent too long with that bloody Yank!"

Chas shrugged. "I've been staring at hospital walls for too long, patterns I should have seen earlier fell into place."

"I see."

"I want to go through Gareth's case files from the time."

"You do not leave this office. Dave can help you."

"Aye Sir." Chas nodded. "Where are Harry and Dempsey anyway?"

"God only knows, Chas. God only knows."

xxxxxxxxx

"Hi." The small balding man watched as Harry and Dempsey approached him. "Can I help you?"

"Oh I hope so." Harry's cut glass accent was icier than Dempsey had ever known. "We are looking for the Bookmaker. Luigi." She read the man's name tag.

"Ah, and you are." The man took a drag on a cigarette.

"Police." Dempsey stated firmly as the man's eyes widened. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Dunno."

"I think you do." Harry stepped to the side to see through the shop doorway. A small hatch behind the counter was open allowing her to see into the back room. Dempsey narrowed his eyes, intimidating the other man. "Kindly get him for us. We have news of one of his clients. Gareth."

"The police man."

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Now run along and tell him we are not going away. He either talks to us here or we find him and then he talks to us with his lawyer present." Harry glared as the door to the shop slammed shut behind her. Luigi dropped his cigarette as Dempsey turned.

"Don't bother. I think he found us."

xxxxxx

A/N 2 chapters left. Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Found?

The rain battered the little grey car as Spikings parked a few feet away from the bookmakers Harry and Dempsey had entered a little over an hour ago. He cursed silently as the police cordon began to take shape on the London street. Dave looked as nervous as he felt but he knew there was no way he was able to show the younger officer that he was as worried as he was.

"How long have they been in there?" Spikings spoke to the uniform officer that approached them. The man took his hat off.

"Sir?"

"My officers. How long."

"At least an hour." The younger man spoke. Dave looked at his shoes. "Shots were heard by Mrs Davies, who runs the florist opposite." He nodded to where a woman in her sixties stood behind police tape. Spikings swore under his breath. He had bought flowers from the same woman the day before, a surprise for Kate. One he wasn't sure would happen if they didn't get a safe and speedy resolution to what was going on.

"I see."

"Sir." The officer nodded. "We know there is one female in there."

"DS Makepeace. My officer."

"You have a female officer? I. Er." He looked flustered as Spikings drew himself up to his full height.

"I can assure you. PC Morris. Only the best officers are on my team. I only have the best. And Detective Sergeant Harriet Makepeace is that. Gender is irrelevant when you are on my team. I take it you wont be applying." He glared as the younger man mumbled an apology before he scuttled away.

"He probably thought Harry was short for Harold not Harriet." Chas shrugged.

"Remind me, why are you here?"

"Public place." Chas smirked. "And it wasn't just Morris that made the assumption, even Dempsey made that mistake on his first day with us."

"He did." Spikings smirked at the memory. It hadn't taken long for Dempsey to realise his misconception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry couldn't remember a time when she had felt so angry. Her friend had been injured, almost killed. Her colleague had turned on them. Had been working with the very man that had shot Spikings years earlier and had Chas beaten to a pulp. Now she was kneeling on a cold concrete floor with her hands on her head as Dempsey did the same next to her.

"So much for our quiet getaway." Dempsey shrugged. He winced as he felt the kick to his ribs, there was no way he was going to give the larger man any indication he was in any pain. Harry remained silent, trying to focus on the situation they were in rather than the anger that surged through her blood.

"You know how I feel." Walker smirked. "You really were not expecting me to be here, were you?"

"Added bonus." Harry snapped. "You should still be in prison."

"And you should really be dead." Walker countered as he took the safety off the gun. Dempsey felt the barrel of the gun press into his neck as the man spoke. Harry closed her eyes for a moment before the shot ran out.

xxx

A/N two chapters left. Please review


	18. Chapter 18

Shot?

Harry swore as a second gunshot ran out through the Bookmaker's shop. She felt rather than saw Dempsey move next to her as she pulled her gun. Shouts and shattering glass filled the air as Harry scrambled to her feet before chasing the gunman through the shop. She yelled for Walker to stop but before she could reach him a third shot knocked him to the floor. Harry spun round to see Dave holding the gun straight in front of him.

"I."

"You ok?" Harry watched as the youngest member of the team nodded once. She knelt down to check the carotid pulse on the man who had intended to kill her less than ten minutes earlier. She shook her head as she got to her feet. "Where's Dempsey?"

"I thought he was with you?" Dave looked around as she pulled his arm, dragging him behind a large industrial dumpster. "He wasn't in the shop when I ran through." He ducked as a third shot ran out overhead. Harry closed her eyes, sick with worry. She knew there was a good chance that Dave didn't see Dempsey in the shop because he had been shot. Adrenaline would have carried the youngest member of the team through the shop and after the man he had seen her chase. She hid for a moment as she tried to get her thoughts and breathing in order.

"Spikings?"

"With Chas."

"At home?"

"No. Chas is here." Dave looked guilty but had no idea why. Harry bit her lip, knowing that letting her anger get the better of her was not going to help anyone now. Gareth was dead, Walker was dead and it seemed that there was a very good chance Dempsey had been shot. She waited but the shooting seemed to have stopped. Dave looked to her as she carefully got to her feet. Moments later uniformed officers were everywhere. Harry nodded to Dave that they were safe to leave their hiding place as she heard her name called.

"Chas."

"Harry. You ok?"

She nodded. Adrenaline still surged through her veins as she watched her friend walk towards her. "Walker is dead."

"Yeah." Chas shrugged. "Can't say I'll be crying over that."

Harry sighed as Dave stared at the dead body. "Dempsey?"

"In the back." He nodded. "Paramedics are with him now." Harry felt sick. She hadn't even looked to see if her fiancé was injured. Instinct had kicked in and she had chased the man who had threatened her and shot her boss years earlier through the shop. She swore under her breath as Chas stepped nearer .

"The third shot?"

"The bookie? Luigi? Thought he was Action Man. He was wrong. Spikings has him on the way back to the station." Chas smiled slightly. "You might wanna go see Dempsey. I'm heading back to the flat. I aint even supposed to be here." Harry rolled her eyes as Chas spoke.

"Look after Dave." She nodded to where the younger man still stood in silence. She was afraid the case, the treachery of their colleague had been too much for him. For a moment she felt herself rooted to the spot before willing her feet to work, to carry her back into shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Dempsey looked up as the paramedic pressed a dressing over his eyebrow. "Makepeace, I am never going away with you for a weekend again."

She smiled slightly as he thanked the paramedic before getting to his feet. He seemed to wobble a little as he stood. Harry grabbed his arms to steady him as he spoke. "You ok?"

"Always."

Harry turned to the paramedic. "Is he really ok?"

"Concussion. I'd like him to go to hospital, let the doctors see him. He was knocked out."

"What?" Harry looked aghast as Dempsey shrugged.

"Happens when you get hit in the head by a pistol. Coulda been worse. Coulda been a bullet." He watched as Harry narrowed his eyes. "Hey."

"I'm."

"C'm ere." He hugged her to him as the paramedic left them. "I am ok. Honestly. Panadol and rest. Good as new." He kissed her hair as she wrapped her arms around him. The nightmare seemed to be over. The man that had wanted them dead was now in a body bag - a karma she couldn't help but see the irony of. Gareth was dead, but Chas was ok and would be back. She let him hug her, knowing how close they had been to being killed. Just for once she prayed for some respite. She had a feeling that it may still be a while before they got any.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N new story soon


End file.
